


Fidelity

by lizziepro



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun's vocabulary is only filled with meaningless words. Siwon knows what's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelity

  
_"He said fidelity was an outdated, bourgeois concept that didn't mean anything anymore."_

_"He threw the term bourgeois in there? Are you serious?"_

_"That was his explanation. I want to make it work. I tried and tried and tried, hyung, but I can't do this anymore."_

Leeteuk hung his head and placed a caring arm around Siwon.

Siwon didn't deserve this and he knew it.

Kyuhyun used big words and complicated ideas to mask his somewhat less than perfect personality.

This was his third remark concerning the topic of fidelity, and it had shown Siwon exactly what he needed to see.

Siwon thinks they had been in love once-

No, he was sure of it, but that was long gone.

Gone, and all that was left were words that meant nothing.

Kyuhyun used to mean what he said, nothing more.

When he said, _"You're quite handsome when you wear that tuxedo"_ , he meant that Siwon did look really nice in his formalwear at the awards show where Super Junior would accept their award for album of the year, however many years in a row it was now.

When he spoke of Siwon _"being so good-hearted and perfect beyond his wildest dreams"_ , he actually did mean that Siwon had been better than anything he could imagine when left to his own devices, and that Siwon's heart was in fact more pure and innocent in its love of people than anyone Kyuhyun had ever met before.

Unfortunately, when he uttered the phrase _"I don't think we should invest an extensive amount of prudence on the subject of maintaining fidelity in our relationship, Siwon"_ , he meant _"I don't think we should just see each other"_ a layer or so under the surface, but at the core he meant, **_"I don't want to be with you anymore."_**

Siwon didn't need a thesaurus to understand that he was no longer a priority.

He didn't even need to hear Kyuhyun say it, using his fake and pretentious vocabulary.

He could tell simply by the look in his eyes...


End file.
